1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low temperature fluid energy conversion systems, and more particularly to such systems incorporating hydraulically-operated transducers, for example turbines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past few centuries, one of the continuing goals of technology has been the improvement of systems for converting energy in the form of heat into mechanical motion. The widely employed conventional steam engine and internal combustion engine are the products of this continued effort. Neither of these engines is, however, completely satisfactory. Both are complicated heavy machines whose efficiency in accomplishing the energy conversion is normally quite low. The internal combustion engine produces pollutants which are both dangerous and obnoxious.
One promising heat conversion apparatus which has been developed includes a tank containing a working fluid and a fluid motor operatively connected to the tank so that when heat is added to the system a pressure is generated on the fluid in the tank which forces it out the tank and through the motor, thus generating a mechanical output. A second tank can be added to the system so that the fluid after passage through the motor can refill that tank. When the second tank is full, pressure can be generated on the fluid in that tank to force fluid flow out of the second and through the motor to refill the first.
Unfortunately these systems generally require high temperature vapour generators resulting in low efficiency.
Such systems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,923, 3,234,734, 3,512,357, 3,608,311, 3,611,723, 3,648,458, 3,695,036, 3,795,103, 3,803,847, and in U.K. patent specifications Nos. 360,388, 765,236, 1,266,662, 1,335,419 and 1,379,631.